XiaoxAi Stories
by Black Star Kath13
Summary: Well... the title says it all... it's about Xiao and Ai... obviously... please R&R! thank you!:D Rated for safety...
1. Ai's 17th Birthday

Yay!! I've created another story!!xD I was thinking of making this story a few weeks ago... and here it is!! yay!!

hope you like it!:D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Ai's 17th Birthday

One morning, Lin Xiao Li was still sleeping in his room. And he was dreaming about something…

_… He was captured by the old enemy of Chronos, & he was about to be killed by them! But then, a 12 year old girl arrives and saves him! He thought, as she fought off those who were trying to block her way to him, "Ai? What is she doing here?" Then when Ai reaches him, she unties him & says, "Come on, let's go! We need to get out of here!" Then both of them headed for the door. As they were about to reach the exit they were surrounded by guards! What's going to happen to them now?!_

… Then, Xiao Li heard a voice saying to him, "Xiao? It's time to get up! It's morning already!" Then he felt that someone was on top of him. He struggled and then he woke up. When he opened his eyes… he was surprised to see the 16 year old Ai Atsuko on top of him.

"Ohayo, Xiao-niichan!" Ai greeted him with a smile.

Then he blushed and said, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ai answered him, "I was only waking you up, why?"

Xiao blushed even more and said, "Well why couldn't you think of something less scandalous?!"

Ai looked at him, and then she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "What are you talking about? This isn't scandalous. It's only scandalous if we're both undressed."

Then Xiao blushed and said, "Alright! Just get off me now!"

Ai laughed and said, "Okay, Mr. Hot-head." Then Ai got off him.

When both of them got up, he thought of his dream.

Then Ai asked, "Hey, Xiao, what were you dreaming about?"

Xiao looked at her, and then he looked away and answered, "Nothing, it was only about the time I got captured and you saved me 5 years ago…"

He looked at her again, then he said, "It seemed like it was only yesterday you were only 12…"

He looked at her from head to foot. Then he stared at her chest (To be honest... I imagine that when Ai becomes a teen she's a bit busty...xD) and then when he realized what he was doing, he blushed and looked away.

Ai smiled and said to him, "Xiao-niichan, you must be forgetting, I know what you're thinking…"

Xiao was surprised, he blushed and he said, "Oh, whatever!"

Ai said, smiling, "Oh, and it was only yesterday I was still 16!"

Then she quickly went out of Xiao's room. Xiao was surprised, not about Ai quickly going out of his room… but about Ai saying it was only yesterday she was still 16. Then Xiao went out of his room and went to the kitchen. And Ai was there, setting up the table. Xiao was just standing there watching Ai setting up the table…

then, Ai saw him, and she smiled and said, "Hey, Xiao-niichan! Do you know what day it is?" She went to him, and smiled at him.

Xiao blushed, and then he said, "Uh, what day it is?"

Then Ai nodded and said, "Yeah!" She was still smiling.

Xiao tried to look at the calendar but Ai stopped him and she said, "Hey! No peeking! I already gave you a clue! If you can't guess what day it is without looking at the calendar, then I won't give you your prize!"

Xiao said, "Eh?! No fair! You didn't give me a clue yet!"

"Yes, I did! Or do you want me to never give you your prize?" said Ai.

Xiao sighed, "Oh, fine! I'll guess what day it is…"

"Yay! Come on, guess!" Ai said happily, as she hugged Xiao.

Xiao thought, "Hm… Today is…? Ugh! The only day she gets this happy about is when she knows she's going to achieve something or it's… I got it!! It's Ai's 17th birthday!"

Ai smiled and said, "So have you guessed it already?"

Xiao answered, "Yes. It's your birthday isn't it?"

Ai's smiled widened, and then she said, "Yay! You guessed it! Now, here's your prize!"

then she wrapped her arms around Xiao's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Xiao was surprised and he blushed.

Then Ai said, "Come on, it's time to eat breakfast!"

when they sat down at the table, Xiao said to Ai, while he was blushing, "Uh, Ai, um… Happy Birthday…"

Ai looked at Xiao, she blushed and smiled, and she said to him, "Thank you, Xiao-niichan!" then they ate breakfast.

After they ate breakfast, Xiao was in the living room reading a book, while Ai was taking a bath. When Ai was taking a bath and changed into new clothes, Xiao took a bath as well… Then after he had, changed his clothes, he went to the living room where Ai was watching TV. He sat next to her, and he put his arm over her shoulder.

Then, he said to Ai, "So, Ai… today's your birthday. What are you planning for the rest of the day? Watch TV all day long?"

Ai laughed and said, "No… I want you to come with me later on…"

Xiao looked at Ai, "Later on? Where are we going to?"

Ai whispered, but her whisper was loud enogh for Xiao to hear, "Oh, you'll find out…" Then she stood up and went to her room…

After about 2 hours, Ai and Xiao got dressed and went out. Xiao had no idea where Ai was taking him.

While they were walking Xiao asked her, "Ai, where are we going?"

Ai looked at Xiao and smiled at him, "You'll see, just be patient."

After almost 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at the mall.

"We're here!" said Ai, smiling.

Then, Xiao said, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Nothing much, come on, lets go!" said Ai, grabbing Xiao's hand then going inside the mall.

As they walked through the crowded mall, Ai watched closely at her surroundings, as if she was looking for someone and still holding Xiao's hand, Xiao was blushing that time.

Then, they heard someone call to them, "Hey, Ai! Over here!"

Ai and Xiao turned and saw Rica, waving at them, who is with Jun, Jenos and Belze.

Ai and Xiao went to them, and Ai said, "Hi, Rica-neechan!" Ai was still holding Xiao's hand.

Rica said to Ai, "Happy Birthday, Ai!" Then she gave Ai a big hug.

"Thank you, Rica-neechan!" Ai said, smiling.

Then, Xiao's hand managed to escape Ai's hand and Xiao sat next to Jenos and Belze.

Xiao then asked Jenos, "Hey, Jenos, what are we doing here?"

"We have no idea, Rica and Jun only dragged us here," answered Belze.

"Looks like you've been dragged here as well by Ai," said Jenos.

Then Ai and Rica sat down, when they both already sat down, Xiao asked Ai, "Hey, Ai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Ai, smiling.

"What in the name of all things good and meaningful are we doing here?!" said Xiao.

"I'm supposed to treat you here today, 'cause, well, it's my birthday," said Ai, smiling again.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" said Xiao.

"Because it's a surprise!" said Ai.

Then, Ai treated the rest to food and they spent the next 3 hours together, after that, Rica, Jun, Belze, and Jenos went home.

"See you guys tomorrow!" said Ai, waving to them.

When the others left, Xiao said to Ai, "Ai, are we going home now?"

"No!" said Ai.

Xiao was surprised, he said, "Why the hell not?!"

Ai answered, "Because I wanna spend the rest of the day with you!"

Xiao sighed then he said, "Fine…"

"Yay! Come on, Xiao-niichan!" Ai said happily, then she grabbed his hand again and they spent the whole day together. After that they went home.

**THE END!!**

Yay! hope you liked it! to be honest... this is my dream actually...xD

Now I'll be typing in chapter 2... 'cause I've already written and finished it...:D

* * *


	2. Rub and Kiss

here's the next chapter... it has a little fluff in my opinion...

Well, here it is... now I must think up of other stories for this fanfic...:D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rub and Kiss**

_Ai Atsuko has a secret… Do you want to know what?_

_If you don't, then stop reading this!_

_But if you do, I'll tell you…_

_… Her secret is about Xiao… Feel free to be shocked or surprised about this, oh, and laugh too…_

_Okay, I know you're craving to know it already, so I'll go straight to the point…_

_… Ai Atsuko has a** BIG** crush on Xiao!_

_Surprised? Not really?_

_Well, you'll be surprised about what will happen next…_

One sunny morning, Ai and Xiao were at their apartment, obviously Ai is watching TV while Xiao is having some work done. After lunch, Ai was in her room reading a Manga while lying on her bed. After reading 3 volumes of her Manga, she checked the clock and she saw that it was almost 3:30.

Ai thought, "It's already snack time! I've got to make Xiao-niichan's snack."

Then she got up and went to the kitchen and made Xiao's snack.

Xiao was in the study, still having some work done. And then he put down the papers he was reading and he stretched. Xiao looked at the clock and he saw that it was already 3:39.

He said to himself, "Hm… Ai should be bringing some snacks by now…"

And then, Ai knocked on the door, she said, "Xiao-niichan! I've brought you your snack!"

"And there she is," Xiao whispered.

He sighed and then he said, "The door's open, Ai."

Then Ai went in. Xiao fixed the papers so that Ai could place the tray on his desk.

When Ai placed the tray on his desk, Xiao said to Ai, "Thanks, Ai."

Ai smiled at him and said, "You're welcome, Xiao-niichan!"

And then, they ate the snacks together. When they finished, Ai fixed the tray and went to the kitchen. Xiao went back to work. Ai cleaned up in the kitchen and after that, she went to the living room and watched TV.

Around 4:30, Xiao finished the work he was doing. He went to the living room and sat next to Ai. And then Xiao stretched and put his arm over Ai's shoulder. Ai blushed.

After a few minutes, Ai said to Xiao, "Xiao-niichan?"

"Yeah?" said Xiao.

"Can I ask you something a little personal?" said Ai.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" answered Xiao.

"Um… Xiao-niichan, do you like me?" asked Ai, blushing.

Xiao blushed and was surprised and then he said, "Why have you suddenly asked me a question like that?!"

"Just answer my question, Xiao-niichan!" said Ai, blushing.

"Alright! Alright! I like you a little!" answered Xiao.

"Just a little?" said Ai, blushing.

"I said, 'I like you'!" Xiao said, blushing.

"Really?" said Ai. Xiao was looking away, blushing.

Ai smiled and then she hugged Xiao. Xiao blushed even more.

"Xiao-niichan…" said Ai, still hugging Xiao.

Xiao looked at Ai. Both of them were blushing.

And then, Ai leaned in closer to Xiao.

Xiao blushed more, Xiao thought, "What's Ai going to do?! Oh hell!"

Ai closed her eyes, and then…

She rubbed her nose against Xiao's, blushing. Xiao was surprised and blushed. Ai smiled at him.

And then, Xiao thought, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought she was going to kiss me!"

and then Ai told him, "Hey Xiao-niichan, I wasn't just going to rub my nose against yours."

Ai smiled, Xiao was surprised by what Ai said. And then, Ai closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Xiao. And she kissed him on the lips. Xiao was surprised. But he enjoyed the kiss.

Xiao then, slid his tongue into Ai's mouth and prodded her tongue gently until it responded. And then Xiao heard Ai's small moan. Ai blushed… Ai wrapped her arms around Xiao's neck as Xiao's tongue explored her mouth. Xiao brushed his fingers through Ai's long dark hair as he deepened the kiss.

After 5 minutes, they broke the kiss. Ai was still blushing; her heart was beating really fast. Xiao was also blushing.

_… So… were you surprised with that?..._

Okay... that's it... pretty short don't you think???

Now I must go and cook up more stories for this story...:D

* * *


End file.
